


Wraith | Renee Blasey x Reader Collection

by AvariceGentile



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvariceGentile/pseuds/AvariceGentile
Summary: Collection of one-shots, drabbles, imagines, and anything else that I can think of while writing for my favorite Interdimensional Skirmisher :))Prompts will be stated in the Notes portion at the beginning of each chapter, as well as any content warnings for that segment.Requests are open :)
Relationships: Wraith | Renee Blasey/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wraith | Renee Blasey x Reader Collection

**Author's Note:**

> bonk

This is currently a placeholder as I figure out how AO3 works (haha). This will be changed and edited later.


End file.
